


cinq à cinq

by landofpromise



Series: obviously i want him back [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landofpromise/pseuds/landofpromise
Summary: Kappy can’t help it. Hereally, reallymissed Willy.





	cinq à cinq

When Kappy kisses Willy, he hopes that Willy can’t tell how desperate he is. He’s kissing Willy like he doesn’t want to lose him again, and Willy places a hand on his hip, and it almost feels as if he is trying to tell him that he was there the whole time, even if it didn’t feel like it. 

Kappy pulls Willy onto his lap, resting his hands at the waistline of Willy's sweats, licking deeper into his mouth. Willy hands cup his both sides of his jaw, softly, hovering. He pulls away, only for a moment before biting at Willy's throat, sucking after. Willy laughs breathlessly, and Kappy knows he's going to get cussed at for leaving a mark, he always does, but he's sure Willy will figure out a way to cover it up.

“Do you want to fuck me here,” Willy says more than asks, like Kappy’s only response must be “Yes.”

“Where’s the lube?” Willy asks. He grinds a little bit into Kappy’s lap and Kappy almost groans.

“Shit,” Kappy laughs. “I think it’s in the bathroom. “And the condoms.” 

“I have one,” Willy pats his pocket. Kappy snorts. “What?” 

“Nothing,” Kappy shakes his head. “Get off me.” 

Willy does as he’s told, with a little grumbling, and Kappy quickly gets up to retrieve the lube. Thankfully it is in the bathroom, and he comes back to his boyfriend shirtless and hair a little mussed. Fuck, he missed him.

He places himself in between Willy’s legs, and tugs at the waistband of his sweats and briefs, Willy helpfully lifts his ass up so that he can pull them off. He sits up so he can help take them off the way off, leaving Willy in just his hoodie.

“You want this on your back?” Kappy asks.

Willy nods. “Like it like this.” 

“I know you do, baby,” Kappy says, voice dipping. “You like how deep I can get.”

Willy bites his lip. “Get to it.”

He tugs at Willy's dick a few times, getting him fully hard. It's not long before he's getting Willy prepped, though he's taking his time with it, to the point where Willy starts squirming, and his breathy moans begin to get louder as Kappy puts in a third finger. 

“Please,” Willy begs. “Please, Kappy.”

“Okay,” Kappy says, because he’s just as wound up as Willy is, and he’s been waiting _months_ for this.

"The condom is in my sweats pocket," Willy tells him. Kappy pulls the condom out of the pocket. He struggles with opening it like he usually does and Willy looks at him so fondly that Kappy has to kiss that look off his face.

“It’s not that hard,” Willy says before ripping the wrapper open with his teeth.

Then Willy starts fucking talking about how there needs to be a more efficient way to open condom wrappers, and Kappy lets him go on as rolls the condom on and lubes himself up, not taking too much time before pushing in, punching an, “ _Oh_.” out of Willy. 

He bottoms out and stays there until Willy pinches at his hip and he begins to move. Willy feels good. Kappy gets lost in that feeling of Willy around him, something he hasn’t felt in so long, something he’s craved for months. To add to that, Willy’s moans to his ears with each thrust he makes, has Kappy coming quicker than he expected, and it takes him three seconds to recover and knock Willy’s hand away to jerk him off messily himself. 

They don't move much after Kappy pulls out and goes to throw away the condom, Willy still lying in the same spot after being cleaned — he's getting special treatment, and Kappy sits across from him.

Kappy caves in when Willy shoves his feet under Kappy’s thighs, looking up at him with doe eyes, asking for foot rub with no words. 

His phone rings a few minutes later indicating that he's received a text message, but with the mess of everything, he panics a little looking for it. He finds it eventually, under Willy's t-shirt. Mitch has texted him asking what Willy's wearing if he looks like he's got a full night's rest and if they're up for a _fancy_ dinner.

“You hungry? Mitch is gonna take us out,” Kappy says.

“Yes, please,” Willy says. “Where are we going?”

Kappy shrugs. “I haven’t asked yet.”

 

 _you'll_ _get those answers when you see him yourself_ , he responds to Mitch, _and where are we eating?_

 

Mitch texts him the address fast enough that Kappy wonders if he already had it copied and ready to paste and send.

 

_be there in an hour_

 

Kappy scoffs out loud. Does he think they just sit around all day with nothing to do? That’s true for the most part, but he’s not sure the both of them can get ready that fast.

“You gonna shower first?” Kappy asks. “You have half an hour.”

Willy looks perplexed. “Half an hour?” Now he looks sad as Kappy nods in confirmation. “Okay.”

They make it outside in forty-five minutes, a new record for the two of them. 

Not everyone’s there, which isn’t surprising, Mitch probably had planned this three hours ago. Kappy’s more shocked that Mitch isn’t the only one there. A good handful of the guys are there though, and when Kappy looks back at Willy, he can tell that Willy appreciates that. The guys are cheering and laughing when they see Willy.

“Finally,” Auston says dryly. “We were planning to order without you.”

“We didn’t have to come, you know,” Willy quirks a brow. “I was completely unaware of this up until an hour ago.”

“I mean, it’s not like we couldn’t have had this sooner,” Mitch teases from beside Auston.

Kappy looks at him. “Watch it.”

Mitch smiles sweetly. “Can we eat now?" 

Everyone orders their food, Kappy spends more time paying attention to everyone else’s conversations with Willy rather than having one on his own. He’s usually loud and talkative, but he’s content to sit back and let the guys bask Willy in. It wasn’t just him that was missing William, and a lot of the team made that clear recently.

“I can see how happy you are,” JT says. 

“It was a close fucking call,” Willy nods. Kappy knows, he was pretty anxious. At one point, he felt as though his thumb might fall off, with how much he had been refreshing his timeline. Kappy’s on his second beer and super fucking elated when he turns to look at Willy’s lit up face when talking to Brownie.

So, he literally doesn't know he made it these past three months, and he wants to tell Willy, but he doesn't know how. 

“Hey,” Kappy puts his arm over Willy’s shoulder. 

Willy doesn’t move, more cranes his neck to look back at Kappy. He smiles. “What’s up?”

Kappy doesn’t say anything for a moment before doing something he never thought he’d ever do. Not here. He leans forward and kisses Willy on the mouth, in front of everyone. It’s chaste and quick, but still intimate. When he pulls away, he knows he’s flushed, and Willy’s looking at him a little confused.

“I got a picture of that,” Mitch announces proudly to everyone.

That’s when Kappy realizes, their food isn’t here yet, and he realizes that he has to spend another hour or two, _or three_ around these guys who love any ounce of a public display of affection that they can get.

 

\---

Two days later, Kappy’s never been happier to get home.

When Kappy gets home after their trip to Buffalo, he expects the house to be in silence, to have to tiptoe his way to their bedroom but he manages to catch the faint sound of the shower running. It’s late, past twelve am and he’s not sure why Willy’s still awake.

A pair of briefs are laid out on the bed when Kappy enters, and the door to the bathroom is slightly ajar, letting a ray of light spill into the room.

Kappy undresses right by the door, flinging his clothes in whichever direction they please to fly in, and walks into the bathroom. Music’s playing too, which means Willy’s having a longer shower, Kappy hopes he’s missed most of it, he’s exhausted and would like to snuggle to bed.

He opens the door to the shower and is surprised when Willy doesn't jump at a sudden figure entering the shower with him. Maybe Kappy wasn't as quiet as he thought. He presses himself up behind Willy and kisses his shoulder.

“You watch the game?” Kappy asks.

Willy hums in affirmation, and says, “You played good." 

“Bet you say that to all the guys on the team,” Kappy jokes. 

“I actually did,” Willy responds. “Didn’t you see the group chat? I texted ‘Good game!’”

Kappy pinches Willy’s side in retaliation. “You like watching me play, though.”

"Yes," Willy agrees as he turns around. Water drips from the tip of his nose. "It's hot."

“Good,” Kappy smiles. The water is a little colder than Kappy would like, but he doesn’t complain at least he won’t for the next ten minutes anyway.

“What did you do?” Kappy asks.

Willy shrugs a shoulder. "Training, interviews."

“Fun,” Kappy flashes Willy a smile with all teeth.

“You know I absolutely wanted to die, right?” Willy tilts his head.

“I know,” Kappy nods. “Are you ready to go to sleep?" 

“Yeah,” Willy says.

They switch spots so that Kappy can actually take a quick shower, Willy’s already out before he’s done, but he’s still in the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and hands pressing against the sink counter. He finishes shortly after, stepping out of the shower into the cold air.

“Gonna shave?” Kappy asks. He tuts lightly when he realizes that his white robe is gone. He likes wearing that robe. “Have you seen my robe?” 

“I took it to wash,” Willy turns around. “Were you eating in it?”

“Yeah, so?”

Willy squints. “The purpose of it is to wear after your shower, not for you to spill ketchup on it.” 

“It was hot sauce,” Kappy argues uselessly.

“Can we go to sleep?” Willy asks charmingly.

“Yes we can,” Kappy says. “Let me just get ready.” 

Willy’s already asleep when Kappy gets into the room and slides into the bed. He must’ve stayed up for Kappy, Kappy thinks smugly. He falls asleep, quickly, too, just having a game and the warmth of his bed surrounding him.

When Kappy wakes up, Willy’s already up, he’s watching something on Netflix, Kappy isn’t awake enough yet to pinpoint what actual show it may be. He’s got a hand in Kappy’s hair that doesn’t move when Kappy does. He looks down at Kappy and smiles. His voice is heavy with sleep when he says, “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Kappy says.

“I made coffee,” Willy tells him. “In the kitchen.

Kappy gets up. “Okay.”

He brushes his teeth and washes his face. When Kappy leaves his bathroom, he almost goes straight for the coffee -- that is until he really gets a look, Willy. He looks sleepy, even for someone who had their morning coffee, his hair is all over the place, and he should probably shave. But again, he looks _good_.

Kappy ends up back in bed, but he doesn’t get back under the covers, he pushes the comforter down, ignoring Willy’s protests that he’s _cold_ , and lies between Willy's parted thighs. He bites his thigh. Willy hisses.

“Oh, I see what’s going on here,” Willy smirks. “This is new.”

Kappy looks up. “What?" 

Willy gestures at where Kappy’s stroking. “This. Special treatment?”

Kappy pauses. “Wait I haven’t given you a morning blowjob before?”

Willy sits up a little more at that. “Nope.”

“Oh,” Kappy says. “First time for everything.”

He takes Willy’s dick into his mouth and sucks. He hasn’t done this in a while — not all that much in general, but the feeling of Willy’s hand immediately gripping at his hair is all too familiar. As little as he’s given head, he _likes_ it, likes the way Willy falls apart just from his mouth.

“I missed you,” Willy sighs. Kappy almost laughs, he wants to say _missed me or my mouth_? But he’s a little occupied right now.

It’s a little while of Kappy alternating between sucking and stroking and enjoying Willy’s quiet sighs and moans when Willy tells him he’s close. Of course, Kappy flicks his wrist a little faster, groaning when his hair is pulled a little harder than usual this time. 

Willy comes finally, on his abdomen and Kappy’s hand, he complains when Kappy wipes his hand on the bed instead of getting up to get a tissue.

“Shut up,” Kappy mutters, crawling up to place his head on his pillow. Suddenly, Kappy’s aware of his own situation and moves to take care of it before Willy slaps his hand away.

“I want to take care of you,” Willy says. He leans forward and kisses Kappy’s the corner of Kappy’s mouth.

“Okay,” Kappy lets him. 

He finishes quickly after, Willy’s good at that.

“You have a weird way of saying you love me,” Willy says.

“I say it all the time,” Kappy says.

“You’ve been touchy,” Willy notes. “You missed me?”

“A lot,” Kappy reveals quietly. “I don’t ever want that to happen again.”

“It won’t,” Willy says roughly.

Willy doesn’t say _I promise because_ he really can’t, but he doesn’t need to. They need to get up soon, show their faces and go on about their day, but Kappy is kind of feeling the idea of maybe spending the whole day in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading :)


End file.
